ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney World 2020
This is the overhauled version of the Walt Disney World Resort. Magic Kingdom Main Street USA: *Walt Disney World Railroad *Main Street Vehicles *Main Street Gallery *Town Square Theater *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom *Step in Time with Mary Poppins *Animation Academy *City Hall Adventureland: *Indiana Jones Mine Shaft Escape *Tarzan's Treehouse *The Magic Carpets of Aladdin *Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room *Jungle Cruise *Pirates of the Caribbean *Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride Frontierland: *Walt Disney World Railroad *Frontierland Shooting Arcade *Rivers of America *Big Thunder Mountain *Geyser Mountain Critter Country: *Splash Mountain *Country Bear Jamboree Liberty Square: *Haunted Mansion *Liberty Square Riverboat *Western River Expedition Fantasyland: *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train Coaster *Peter Pan's Flight *The Enchanted Snow Palace *Prince Charming Regal Carrousel *Alice's Curious Labyrinth *Pinocchio's Daring Journey *It's a Small World *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mad Tea Party *Duck Bumps *The Mickey Mouse Revue *Under the Sea - Journey of the Little Mermaid *Princess FairyTale Hall *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Skyway to Tomorrowland Mickey's Toontown: *Pete's Silly Sideshow *The Barnstormer *Donald's Boat *Mickey's House *Mickey's Fun Wheel *Minnie's House *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Tomorrowland: *Space Mountain *Innoventions *Honey, I Shrunk the Audience *Buzz Lightyears Astro Blasters *Stitch's Great Escape *Captain EO *Atlantis Expedition *Tron Coaster *Skyway to Fantasyland Disney's Hollywood Studios Hollywood Boulevard: *The Great Movie Ride *Beauty and the Beast - Live on Stage *Walt Disney: One Man's Dream Star Wars Land: *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue *The Hunt for General Grievous *Speeder Bike Chase *Jedi Training Academy *Guncan Bongo Adventure *Order 36 Pixar Place: *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Monsters Inc Laugh Floor *RC Racer *Slinky Dog Spin *Crush's Coaster *Mike and Sully to the Rescue *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem Springfield: *The Simpsons Ride *Kang & Kodos Twirl n Hurl Production Centre: *Wreck-it Ralph: Arcade Rescue *Rock n Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith *Muppet Vision 3D *Shrek 4-D *Transformers: The Ride *Rainbow Road to Oz Sunset Boulevard: *The American Idol Experience *The Tower of Terror *Armageddon - Special Effects *Fear Factor Live *Fantasmic! *Kongfrontations The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: *Dragon Challenge *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *Flight of the Hippogriff *The Hogwarts Express *Gringotts Bank Cars Land: *Radiator Spring Racers *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Luigi's Flying Tires Disney's Animal Kingdom Discovery Island: *Raging Spirits *Jaws! Jurassic Park: *DINOSAUR *Jurassic Park River Adventure *Jurassic Park Discovery Centre *The Excavator *TriceraTop Spin *Pteranodon Flyers *Primevil Whirl World of Pandora: *Ride of the Toruk *Ruins of the Hometree *Jake's 3D Adventure Asia: *Expedition Everest *Kali River Rapids *Maharajah Jungle Trek *Godzilla Bullet Train Ride Africa: *Tarzan Rainforest Rollercoaster *Kilimanjaro Safaris *Wild Africa Trek *The Jungle Book Pride Rock: *Hyena Hysteria *Journey of the Lion King *Pumbaa and Timon Pride Rock Trek *Festival of the Lion King Beastly Kingdom: *Dragon Tower *Quest for the Unicorn *Fantasia Gardens Bugs Land: *It's Tough to be a Bug! *Fliks Flyers *Heimlich's Chew Chew Train *Francis's Ladybug Boogie *Tuck and Roll's Drive Em Buggies Epcot Future World: *Test Track *Mission: Space *Spaceship Earth *Living with the Land *Innoventions *The Seas with Nemo & Friends *Wall E the Extraordinar-e Adventure *Meet the Robinsons *Terminator Battle Across Time Star Trek: The Experience: *The Klingon Encounter *The Borg Invasion 4-D *Space Jump Freefall New York: *The Muppets take Manhatten *The Blues Brother Show *Men in Black: Alien Attack Hill Valley: *Back to the Future Ride San Francisco: *Soarin Over California *Maelstrom